We Share the Same Tear
by Julius
Summary: (Koganei, Recca, Kurei) What is the reason why we exist? What is the meaning of Life? Next Chapter: Joker, The Trump Card (On indefinite hiatus. If I ever continue this one, it'll be a complete rewrite)
1. Here, and There

We Share the Same Tear

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****

**We Share the Same Tear**

> "FATHER!!!!" a boy shouted as he tries to cover the face of a young girl. Much fear can be seen from his face as he looks at the pool of blood slowly flowing out in all directions. All owned by the same one person he called father. "What are you doing? What is the meaning of this?" a heavily wounded man asked, focusing his attention to a silver-haired boy. "What do you think is the reason why people fight each other?" the boy asked, pulling the man by the hair. No words came out from the man's mouth. Just mere groans of pain could be spelled from his lips as he continues to bleed.
> 
> "We fight… because… it's our nature." The boy murmured to the dying man directly to his ear. And the boy raised his palm. Then, there was silence. And the man spoke no more.
> 
> ~ I was five… when I first saw someone died before my eyes… It was also at that same age… when I first saw 'that' light… ~
> 
> ****** 
> 
> "Hey boy, feeling better?" A man in a blue outfit with a cloth covering his forehead asked as he sits beside a wounded child. "Where am I?" the child asked in a weak voice as he tries to push himself up of the bed. "Wait. You still shouldn't be moving that much or your wounds will open up. You're still injured." Replied Shigeo with the same intonation as that of the wounded child, but seems to be a little higher.
> 
> "Me? Injured? I don't even remember being injured. Who are you? Where am I?"   
"You don't have to worry. I'm Shigeo Hanabishi. The owner of this house." The man replied in a loving voice.   
"Oh I see. So you've been taking care of me all this time?" the boy asked softly.   
"I believe we could consider it that way. You've been there for more than a week already. I thought you'd be dead, however, for some reason, you're body is really extraordinary. And it kept you from dying." Shigeo answered.
> 
> "Me dying? What happened? The last thing I remember is that I saw a shining red light in front of me. And then, everything turned black." The boy answered. "I found you in the woods all wounded. Your bruises are not that of a normal cut but it seemed to came from a very powerful bladed weapon or something like that. Normal child at your age couldn't possibly survive cuts like that. Can't you remember anything after that? What about your parents? And your siblings? Or even your name?" Shigeo asked continuously with curiosity.   
"Hmm… I can't remember anything unusual after I saw the red light. I don't really remember anything… just the word… Kin." The boy answered.   
"So you don't even remember your name?" Shigeo asked. The boy responded by closing his eyes and nodding his head, showing the expression of the word no. "Very well, I might as well give you a nickname, Recca. From now on, Everyone will call you Recca, Recca Hanabishi, the son of the great Shigeo Hanabishi." Shigeo declared with a smile.
> 
> Chapter 1 – Here, and There 
> 
> 8 Years Later…   
"Hey Recca, go get me some gun powders." Shigeo commanded as he blows out smoke from his mouth and tapping his cigarette to remove the ashed portion of it. "Hey dad! How many times do I hafta tell you not to smoke while making fireworks?" Recca asked as he walks towards his father who is still biting his cigarette. "Gyahahaha… It's alright. I won't mess up. Besides, even if I do, it'll just cause minor bruises. Wahahahaha…" replied Shigeo with the usual horselaugh.. "Hmph… Whatever. Just don't overdo it, or you might as well be dead." Recca shouted as he exits the house, slamming the door.
> 
> Meanwhile, while Recca takes his time to walk along the store, a shadow appeared before him several metera away. "Hey Recca! I still haven't got even with you since the last time we fought." A girl of almost the same age as Recca's shouted. "What? You again? How many times do we have to fight you so that I can prove to you that I'm better?" Recca asked with a sigh.
> 
> "Hell don't mess around with me this time, my friend. My skills have already improved a lot. You might as well beg for mercy before it's too late, ya know? Because Fuuko Kirisawa is gonna make you cry this time." The girl declared with all confidence on her.
> 
> "Stop this nonsense now, Fuuko. Fighting me won't do you any good. Both of us are just going to get hurt." Recca shouted as he lifts his arm to defend himself from a possible offensive maneuver Fuuko might make.
> 
> "Hey aren't we a little on guard tonight, Recca-kun? You seemed to be a little bit more worried than usual tonight eh?" Fuuko commented as he charges Recca who prepares for a defensive pose. "Too slow, Recca-kun. I can't believe you're that clumsy." Fuuko commented as she swirls around Recca and smacks him down to the ground.
> 
> "Get up. I can't believe you. You wouldn't have lost this easily after one knockdown." Fuuko shouted as he kicks Recca's chest. But Recca seemed to be not moving at all. He stayed down and down for good. After awhile, Fuuko got tired of waiting and pulled Recca by the hair and asked "Hey laughing boy, do you want to know the reason why I want to defeat you? It's because…" Before she could say the next word, she felt a tremendous flow of aura from the same person she fights.
> 
> ~ If you hadn't existed… father wouldn't have been dead…~
> 
> "Wha? What are you saying? What about your father and mother? Shigeo is still alive isn't he?" a confused Fuuko asked. Suddenly, before she could do any more damage to Recca, a long-haired ninja appeared before her and takes her away. And then… she heard a faint explosion, followed by a total silence.
> 
> ****** 
> 
> "Brother… Don't leave me… I'm scared." A little girl shouted as she holds a boy not older than fifteen tightly. With her red, irritated eyes, she began to cry. "Forgive me. But I have to leave. Or else… mother would be..." He replied. Kneeling down, facing his sister and holding her rosy cheeks with an innocent smile. "Forget about mother, I just want to be with you... I just want to live with you." She responded with broken voices, still crying and breathing heavily.
> 
> "Ganko, I'm sorry…" the boy replied as he lifted one of his knees and pushing his sister's arm to remove it from his white shirt. "Brother… stop… don't go… please…" Ganko shouted who cries even louder. And still trying to crumple his brother's shirt even more. His hand loosened a little as he feels the guilt of leaving the one who needs him the most alone with a guy he don't even know. "If only it's possible, I want to stay by your side… but it's just… impossible. I can't… I can't disobey. Or else…"
> 
> "Commander, time is running out. We should depart by now." A woman shouted from outside the house. " Roger, Mikoto. I'll be out soon." The boy responded with an elevated voice as he tried to let go of his sister. Ganko held him, and hugged him tight keeps him from moving freely as he wishes. He rubs his sister's hair and kissed her forehead murmuring, "I promise… I'll be back after this mission. Goodbye, my little angel…"
> 
> And the boy finally let's go of his sister and pushes her away as he stands on both feet. Ganko stares at him blankly as the darkness slowly erases her brother's presence. Soon, she heard a plane launched just from outside her house. From that time, she prepares herself for another negotiation, or perhaps just a mere preparation for a pain she has yet to endure.
> 
> A man in white coat walks towards her from the darkness, every step sends him nearer and nearer to an innocent nine year old girl. And each step she hears brings fear upon her. "How are you doing, Ganko?" asked the man with a grin. "Stop it… please… I don't… I don't want to do it anymore. I'm already exhausted." She replied with her tears of sorrow slowly turning into tears of fear. "How pitiful. But without your brother, you wouldn't have anyone to turn to. Now, are you just going to sit there? Hurry up and take them off." The man commanded. "Please… I don't want to do it anymore. It hurts. Even now…" she replied, trying to soften the seemingly stone heart of the long-haired man. "So what if it does? I'm not concerned with what happens to you. Besides, it's your brother's fault that he left you, not mine." Responded the man as he takes off his upper clothing and moves nearer and nearer to the young girl.
> 
> She felt something painful afterwards, but still, she refused to cry out. It would be better this way, she thought, that she would just stay silent and endure the pain for a few hours, rather than begging for something she always knew that wouldn't be granted to her no matter how she plead. She laid down the bed as the man pushes her, and just soft cries and painful tears dripping down from her eyes involuntarily helps her ease the pain a little.
> 
> ****** 
> 
> "Commander, we spotted Shoguro's hideout. North of here, somewhere in point 1204, there is a small hut surrounded by hills, intelligence report shows evidence of Shoguro presence in there." Said Mikoto as she looks at the same boy who left his sister.   
"Is that so? Now that we found him, he could no longer escape death." The boy answered.   
"I believe killing him would not be as easy as we think it would be, commander. According to our spies, Shoguro is guarded by a legendary living dead." Mikoto answered.   
"A living dead? You don't mean…" the boy asked.   
"There is no doubt. The living dead is none other than Noroi." Mikoto answered.   
"Noroi? You mean the same Noroi who died about five hundred years ago?" He asked.   
"Yes. It was the same Noroi… the same Noroi who possesses the madougu that animates the dead, Bakuju." Responded Mikoto with a low worried voice.
> 
> "It would appear that even with only Noroi on his side, the assassination plot would be easy. However, our spies claimed that this Noroi has already eliminated half of the troops we sent last week with a record time of five minutes." Mikoto explained softly.   
"What? But… there are about a hundred of them." the boy commented with a mix of fear and shock on him. Mikoto bowed before him, indicating confirmation to the death reports they received.   
"Tell me Mikoto, if I took care of him, how long would it take for the rest of our troops to assassinate Shoguro?" the boy asked.   
"Hmm… at that rate, five minutes would be enough. But do you truly wish to fight that Noroi alone? This guy is no joke. If he could kill our men in that short time, there's a chance that he can equal or even exceed your skill." Mikoto asked.
> 
> "We don't have much choice. No matter how I we look at it, I am the only one who could possibly match his power. If I could hold him back for five minutes, we'll be okay." The boy responded with his palm sweating coldly. Suddenly, they heard some shouting from behind. No doubt, it was a shout of a dying man. And soon after that, he heard a soldier shouting from the same place where the cry of pain was heard. "Commander, we have been discovered. Noroi is attacking us.
> 
> "Shit. He attacked us sooner than expected. Mikoto, you lead the rest of the troops in the B and C faction and kill Shoguro. I'll go and help the soldiers in the A faction. Once Shoguro is dead, set the hideout on fire. And then we'll meet in our garrison later." The boy commanded. "Understood sir." Mikoto commented as she walks towards the rest of the group. "You too…" said the commander as he runs towards the opposite direction from where Mikoto left, towards the living dead, Noroi.

  
End of Chapter 1

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. I Don't want to be Alone Anymore

We Share the Same Tear

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****

**We Share the Same Tear**

> "One day after the other, I saw pools of blood forming from the people I slay. I can hear their screams of pain, I can hear their cries of misery. But I feared that we might never see our only parent again. That's why I have to fight… that's why… I have to kill…"
> 
> "The next target was Noroi, the monster who killed half of our troops. You lost... That's what I always wanted to say. I'm better… That's what I always wanted to think. But what for? For what importance is it to be better than someone? I don't know the reason. That's why… not even once, did I ever mentioned those words."
> 
> ~ I was five… when I first saw that light… and on that same age, I began to hold 'that' weapon…~
> 
> Chapter 2 – I Don't Want to be Alone anymore 
> 
> "Uruha B and C faction, this is the Assistant Commander of the Uruha Special Forces, Mikoto. The target has been discovered in point 1204. By the orders of the Commander, I command B faction to fire at will on their designated positions while the C faction to surround the target's hideout. Prepare for a hand to hand combat as I say so. We have been given five minutes to finish the assassination process. Wait for my signal before the attack. Disregard any injuries and fight to the death. After this mission, we will be rewarded with a winter vacation for a week."
> 
> "Please… I beg of you… spare me…" pleaded a dying soldier of about three hundred pounds.   
Noroi stayed standing before him, facing down to a face of blood, he asked, "doth you desire the power?" the soldier stared at him in return. But with eyes with that of begging for help. "I can give it to you, only if you wish." he added.   
"Power? Yes. I desire the power." Answered the soldier with a mix of joy and excitement within him.   
"Then wear my mask, and you will gain power that would exceed that of mine." Noroi commanded as he takes off his silver mask and handing it to an innocent victim. Not knowing what the consequences may be, the man decided not to push his luck and wears the mask on his face. And after a while, he heard a voice. A voice coming from a dimension he never knew where.   
"Come with me… I am Bakuju…"   
"Bakuju?"   
"Yes. I am Bakuju… you and I are one… and with our cursed existence, we are called Noroi…"   
And he heard the voice no more. For one reason that is… Bakuju has already forsaken his innocent mind. And as the former Noroi rots on the ground, a new Noroi in a white jacket and silver pants began to stand. And on his first step, he smelled another prey…
> 
> Noroi charges another soldier. This time holding his neck and raising him up six feet above the ground. "I don't need your body…" Noroi murmured, "you're too weak. And weaklings don't deserve to live." Noroi positioned his other fist about two to three feet away from the head of his victim, and then, he began to swing his hand.
> 
> After Noroi felt his fist hit an object, he felt a little puzzled. "How hard. It's the first time I haven't broke my prey's skull." He said. "Damn you... I won't allow you to take another life again." The commander said as he removes his golden blade from covering the face of his personnel and charges to Noroi. "Commander Koganei!" Everyone shouted in excitement as their frown of fear slowly turned into a smile of joy.
> 
> Noroi responded with several punches, all which were easily dodged by the commander. As Noroi began to slow down, he saw a face of a killer. Koganei glared at him with evil eyes, and he was petrified. "There is no place in this world for an evil soul like you, Bakuju." Koganei announced as he cuts down one of Noroi's arm, and he was knocked down on his knees after blood abundantly flow out from his open cut.
> 
> "Such a wonderful body. Now I desire even more power." Bakuju whispered. As he was about to fly out of Noroi's head once again, Koganei pointed his blade straight to Bakuju. "You're not going anywhere. Stay where you are, if you do not want me to ease your existence." Koganei warned who still wears the evil looks. Bakuju stopped his movements, and he floated motionless several centimeters above the man's neck.
> 
> "Now Noroi, or should I say Bakuju, answer me. Why do you protect that man?"   
"What man? Do you mean Shoguro?" asked the cursed mask.   
"Definitely."   
"Don't get me wrong, kid. I'm not protecting that politician."   
"Then why are you with him? And why are you attacking us?"   
"Perhaps you have already heard about my legend. I am a weapon, created to possess strong bodies making them fighting machines. I knew that your group is already tracing down this politician because of a certain disagreement with your leader. Because I knew that your soldiers have powerful bodies readily made for combat, and in order to possess a more powerful body, I decided to offer my help to that man. That's why I'm here today. Not having the will of helping that guy but instead, having the will to possess a more powerful body."   
"So your saying you just want their bodies?"   
"Hahaha… your amusing kid. I can say you're even more amusing than your father. I like you."
> 
> Koganei stopped for a moment and his eyes turned back to its original state. He stares at Noroi with big eyes of shock. "You know my father?"   
"Of course I do. As a matter of fact, he was the one who created me."   
"Who would make you think I would believe you? You have been roaming around the world for five hundred years now. How could a person stay alive for five hundred years and still give birth to me?" Koganei asked.   
"I am not lying. This is the truth. Aside from me, your father created a lot more weapons. Some of their powers exceeds even that of mine. That's why I continue to search for a stronger body. In order to destroy those weapons… and in order to prove that those weapons are inferior to me."   
"Hmm… alright. If so, you probably would know the strongest weapon my father created?"   
"Its power was really frightful. Even I hesitated to go near it. Because going near it would only mean death. The name of that madougu is… Te…"
> 
> Bakuju suddenly felt a sharp blade slicing him from top to bottom. And after that, several strikes and slices came after. Shortly, he could felt his body being thrown in all directions as his hair flew together with the cold winter breeze.
> 
> ~ I had enough of your lies… my father, protected us with all his life… I will not… I will not allow anyone to badmouth my father… ~
> 
> Koganei ended the battle with his evil persona. Holding his Golden Blade, he left the scene of carnage, as well as those bodies slowly being covered by the cold snow. Soon, he saw smoke coming out from the hut north of him. It was no doubt, the hut where Shoguro was in. He sighed, seeing those flames constantly rushing up the sky. His eyes followed the smoke as it went higher and higher to the sky. "Another fatality…" he whispered. "Is this the reason why I live? That I should continue killing as long as Kurei says so?"
> 
> After a few hours, he returned to their quarters with the rest of the soldiers with a successful mission to report. And after a long day, he lay against his bed and pulled his white blanket. Looking at the star shining from outside the window, his tears involuntarily crawls out from his eyes. Not knowing the real reason, he closes his eyes slowly. Trying to keep more of them down, he began to take another day off with his dreams. And he did it, with a hesitant smile.
> 
> ****** 
> 
> "Just what do you think your doing again, Raiha?" Fuuko asked angrily. "I almost proved to him that I've won but then you appeared." She added.   
"Err… sorry about that. I thought you were losing so I pulled you out of the battle." Raiha explained.   
"Losing? It's so obvious that Recca is down. Who would think I'm losing, you idiot?" Fuuko replied.   
"Err… gomen gomen… I'm so stupid. But there is still tomorrow right?" responded a grinning Raiha who is still trying to calm Fuuko down.   
"Sigh… what can I do to a retarded person like you? You've already pulled me too far away for Recca to escape. But next time, stay out of our battle. Or else, I'll put the beating on you." Answered the girl as she walks away from Raiha.
> 
> After Raiha sees Fuuko too distant away to see him, he left on the opposite direction, thinking deeply of the scene he just saw. "Could it be that this guy is already in the process of awakening? But 'she' hasn't appeared before him yet. It couldn't be just possible for him to have that kind of aura in his current state. What could be the real reason?"
> 
> "Where am I?"   
"So Recca, you're already awake. I told you never to go into any trouble because you're still not fully healed after your last fight." Shigeo explained.   
"Wha? It was Fuuko who tried to pick a fight with me. I tried to avoid her but she attacked me so I have no choice but to defend myself." Recca answered.   
"Err… who could avoid her anyway? That mad dog always wanted to pick up fights with anyone. I think we should rather forget about her. Just get rested up so you'll heal quickly. If you need anything, just call me." Shigeo responded as he walks away from Recca's room still biting his cigar. Recca looked the other way and closed the lamp beside him. He began to close his eyes, preparing to sleep, and be drifted to his mysterious dreams once again.
> 
> ****** 
> 
> "Sigh… I had enough for now. Thanks a lot girl, here's your tip for today." Mokuren giggled as he handed a colored paper with 100 marked on it beside a symbol of a revised letter Y. "Where's my clothes? Have you seen them?" Mokuren asked.   
Ganko silently hands the white long sleeved cloth to Mokuren, facing the other way. "Thanks a lot, girl. Be seein' ya." Mokuren replied as he takes his cloth from the little palm of a young innocent child and walks away. Ganko hugged herself tightly as Mokuren exits the dark house. Still seeing her red dress several inches away from her, she cried silently. And the pain she felt constantly becomes worse. "Brother… please come home. I don't want to be with that man anymore. I don't want to live forever like this. Please help me… I don't want to be alone anymore…" Ganko whispered softly while looking at her little yellow doll. Soon, she feels her eyes becoming too heavy for her too keep it open. And after she feels the cold winter breeze coming from outside, she slowly closed her eyes. Waiting for another nightmare in her endless dreams… again.

  
End of Chapter 2   


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	3. I Will Always Smile at You

We Share the Same Tear

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****

**We Share the Same Tear**

> "So Geno… have you already decided on what to do?"   
"Yes. I'll seal off its power… and I will never use its power again."   
"I see."   
I remembered lifting a yellow orb. Engraved on it, was the word "Tiong", meaning Center. And then, various colors of light shines before me as I hand this orb to a man I remembered calling Shiro.
> 
> In that dream, he called me Geno. And in that dream, I have a friend named Shiro. Someone who closely resembles someone I know… Shinryu.
> 
> "So Kin… have you already decided what to do?"   
"Yes… I'll keep that power. And I will use its power to protect."   
"I see."   
I remembered keeping a black orb. Engraved on it, was the world "ji", meaning ground. And then, various colors of light shines before me as I take this orb in from a woman I remembered calling Kagero.
> 
> In that dream, she called me Kin. And in that dream, I have a friend named Kagero. Someone who closely resembles someone I know… Fushichou.
> 
> ~…and when I first saw that weapon, I held it… then, I looked at the devil who killed my father…~
> 
> Chapter 3 – I Will Always Smile At You 
> 
> "Commander, I believe we should go back to our headquarters now, or we might not make it in time." Mikoto suggested as she carries several plastic bags shaded with various colors.   
"Err… I still can't make up my mind. I can't decide which am I going to buy." Koganei replied as he lifts two boxes of sweets. On his left was a heat shaped box of candies and his right was a rectangular chocolate bar. He looks left and right. Murmuring several words and biting his lips. Trying to think which would be better.
> 
> Five minutes later, Koganei still seems to be unable to choose what should he pick. Finally, Mikoto decided to voice out saying, "Why don't you just buy them both?"   
"Err… I would love to but I only have enough money to buy one." Koganei cried.   
"Geez… I'll put the blame on you if I can't go back home for Christmas. You want me to just choose one for you?" asked Mikoto who seems a little bit annoyed.   
"Huh? Well… I guess I'll need your help." Koganei answered with a smile that calms Mikoto down.
> 
> Several minutes later, a plane was readied and everyone were boarding. Some waving back to their leader. Some just left him with a smile, and some boarded without a wave of goodbye. Mikoto sat beside Koganei, who still carries the chocolate bar he bought earlier.   
"Commander, don't you think you should rather leave that gift on that drawer on top?" suggested Mikoto.   
"Please stop calling me commander when we are not on a mission. I feel uneasy with it." Koganei answered with a smile.   
"Oh is that so? Then I'll do that." Responded Mikoto.   
"About this chocolate, I'll be just fine holding it. Thanks."   
"Your sister does mean a lot to you ne?" Mikoto asked.   
"Indeed. I can't even sleep a night without thinking of her. But this job should come first before my family."   
"I know. And perhaps that's the same reason why I have to leave my husband alone for a while."   
"Your husband? Mokuren right? The one who looks after Ganko?"   
"Right."   
"I was just wondering. Last night, I felt really scared."   
"Why?"   
"It's just that, I felt Ganko's crying for help. I felt that my sister is in danger."   
"Just calm down. Mokuren will surely protect your sister. She'll surely be fine. I trust him… and you trust me right?"   
"I guess so…"
> 
> After a few hours of flight, Koganei faced Mikoto and saw her sleeping silently. He sighed a little as he turns his attention to the bar of chocolates on his lap. Somehow, I still feel scared. I still feel Ganko needs me… he thought as he slowly leaned against his seat. Koganei yawned. Bored without someone to talk to, he decided to sleep as well.
> 
> ****** 
> 
> "What? The commander will be arriving soon?" Mokuren asked shivering as he holds a black cellphone near his ear.   
"Ye… Yes… understood." He added after a few seconds of silence.
> 
> "Ganko! Come over here." Mokuren shouted as he presses the red hang up button of his phone. Ganko numbly walked towards Mokuren still with her tears falling down. "Your brother will arrive later tonight… and will stay here for a week. I want you to behave properly for the time being he's here. If at anytime you tell him anything I don't want you to say, I'll kill him." Warned the tree spirit. Ganko bounded with fear, answered him a yes by bowing slowly towards him.
> 
> Mokuren left the place, and Ganko was left alone. After a few minutes of staring blankly into the space, she smiled. Wearing the smile of a new hope she always wished. Just a week would be enough for her. In that short time, she could probably stay happy. At least feeling a comfort of saving her from the misery she had with the evil desires of Mokuren.
> 
> ****** 
> 
> "Five colors of light have already awakened. And there are only two more remaining light left."   
"What? You mean aside from us, there are still three more?"   
"Yes. But there's a very little chance of the sixth and seventh light to awaken. Both of them have already decided to seal off their powers in the Mausoleum of Light together with their ancestors."   
"But what if they are able to recover them?"   
"No need to worry. I've sent one of our elite swordsman to kill the fifth color."   
"What do you mean? Our elite swordsmen aren't enough to do the job. We should handle this ourselves."   
"Don't worry. He hasn't fully awakened yet. He is still half-human. On that state, our swordsmen can defeat him."
> 
> ****** 
> 
> Another hour passed, and finally the plane landed. Everyone waved goodbye to each other, some shaking their hands, some kissing their families and some just walked straight to the exit.
> 
> "You sure Mokuren will come?" Koganei asked as he pulls his long sleeved sweater and looks at his watch.   
"He's really an idiot, ya know? He's been like this ever since I married him. Sometimes I wonder myself why did I marry that slob." Responded Mikoto with her arms crossed.
> 
> A few minutes more, they finally saw the face of Mokuren as he runs happily towards his wife. "Mikoto!" he shouted. Mikoto smiled to him as she points to her wife a friend beside her. "Koganei Kaoru, our commander." Mikoto introduced. "Oh… so you're the one they call Koganei. Nice meeting you little fellow." Mokuren cried as he offered a shake on the thirteen year old assassin. Koganei smiled to him a little, and raised his hand, shaking the hand of the husband of a friend. "Your palm is cold. Anything wrong?" Mokuren asked.   
"Oh… it's nothing. I just feel cold perhaps." Koganei answered as he shyly looks down.   
"Is that so? Maybe I should offer you a ride to your house then? So you don't have to walk all the way?" Mokuren asked still wearing the smile.   
"I guess now that you mentioned it, I probably would appreciate it too." Koganei replied with his usual grin.
> 
> After a few minutes, everyone decided to pack up and sit on the car. Mokuren offered the front seat to Koganei and he accepted it with a smile. Mikoto sat on the back along with several different bags of goods and delicacies while her husband inserts the silver key on the right side of the driving wheel. And after a short while, everyone felt the engine running as they prepare for their destination.   
"Darling, look at your friend there, he's holding that ever since we boarded the plane." Mikoto commented with an insulting but funny voice.   
Koganei smiled at Mokuren as he saw a friend's face looking at him with a smile, or so did he thought.   
"How sweet. That Mikoto at the back never ever brought back sweets like that." Mokuren commented.   
"Hey jackass. Who dja think should be the rightful person to bring that thing to who huh?" Mikoto asked angrily.   
Koganei laughed out to the couple. Saying that he never saw any couple quarreling because of a mere chocolate.   
"That's her usual behavior. No wonder why she looks like a cat." Mokuren added who is still smiling on the front seat.   
"And maybe I should call you a dog then," Mikoto replied.   
And several more disastrous words were thrown until they finally reached Koganei's house. "Thanks." Koganei said as he steps out of the car still holding the red chocolate bar on his left hand. "See ya on New Year's Eve. Thanks for joining us." Mikoto shouted as Koganei walks towards an old abandoned house. Koganei turned back and smiled to his friend. And as he sees the car drives away from him, he turned back again, heading towards his old house… and as he opens the door, he saw something moving from the shadows. He was stunned for a moment as he stares on it on the front door. When he heard the chocolate bar hits the ground from the grip of his hand, he shouted, "GANKO!!!!!"
> 
>   

> 
> End of Chapter 3   


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	4. Reflections of the Past

We Share the Same Tear

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****

**We Share the Same Tear**

> Chapter 4 – Reflections of the Past
> 
> Ganko cried out in joy and shouted the name of his brother in return. She hurriedly ran towards Koganei and hugged his yellow sweater. "There's no need to worry now, Ganko. I'm already with you. And we'll be together again for a long time." Koganei whispered as he smiles at the face of an innocent child. "You are no longer alone…" he added.
> 
> "For you…" he whispered as he picks up the same chocolate that he dropped.   
"Thank you." She answered softly with a childish smile.   
"Did you like it?" Koganei asked.   
"Of course. Anything that came from you, I will always treasure." Ganko said with still another smile.
> 
> And as more hours pass, the little girl fell asleep. And Koganei whispers silently to her ear, "Merry Christmas."
> 
> Shortly, he left his sister peacefully as he explores his house. Trying to refresh his memories once again on the house he has left for a long time. After a short while of touring with his memories, he decided to stay on the place he'd always wanted to be ever since he was small, the rooftop.
> 
> ~ It's too dangerous. Let him down. That's what my mother always shouted when father brings me with him on top of the house. But my father would just always deny the danger because he told mother that as long as he's with me, I'd be fine. And mother would just stop there and continue her work. I was three when we started doing this, days started to pass and time involuntarily fly. And the day finally came, when mother was already taken away from us. Tuberculosis, the doctor said. And me and my sister could do nothing, but to cry. To cry… as long as tears lasted, and cry. As time passes by, after the burial of my mother, I was bothered by this dream over and over again. A lady kept on asking me if whether or not, I'll surrender the yellow orb. I could never make his image out because she was bounded with blinding light. The only evidence that made me consider her as a woman is because of her voice. I always asked her what was that yellow orb she was talking about, but she would just answer, "So the color within you is still sleeping." I tried to ask her what was that color she was saying, but she would just leave me and bring me back to the real world. ~
> 
> ~ Omen? Maybe I would rather address it that way. One day, there was this boy who attacked me. Father fought him bravely with his bare fists. But that person never held back and killed him. I cried and cried. And tears gushed out abundantly from my eyes. And on that time, I felt something within me thirsting to go wild. I felt the rage, the sorrow, the fear, joy… pain… as well as misery all trying to blast out within me. And then, with all that emotion on my heart, a golden light shone before me… and a golden sword appeared with it. And I held it with all my might. ~
> 
> ~ I saw the fear on the murderer's face. He backed away as he addresses me with a name. If I could remember it clearly, he said, "You are… Geno…" And the golden light radiated more arrays of it. After that incident, I never knew what happened next. ~
> 
> ****** 
> 
> "So you're the one they sent this time." Raiha commented as he looks at a gray haired man before him, "Tokiya Mikagami…"   
Tokiya greeted Raiha in return with a smile. "So it's you, Raiha. I never thought I'd see a traitor living together with these humans." he responded.   
"Do you question my decision?" Raiha asked with his eyes glaring at an old friend.   
"Don't misunderstand. I have no intentions on fighting with you." Tokiya replied.   
"So you're planning to assassinate the fifth color of light right?" Raiha asked.   
"You're really updated, my friend. So are you planning to stop me?" Tokiya answered.   
"No. Go ahead." Raiha answered.   
"Nice move boy. Then perhaps you know where the target is. If you tell me, I'll not report you to Mr. Mori. How's that?" offered Tokiya with an offensive smile.   
"What if I won't tell you? Who made you think I will let you get away from here alive with your words?" Raiha responded as his calm eyes slowly turns evil.
> 
> Tokiya was shocked for a moment and he silenced. And Raiha broke the silence after he said, "Run along. I don't want to fight you. If you ever see Mori again, ask him if he still consider me as his swordsman. If he does, tell it at once to me and I'll report to him." As Tokiya glared at him, he left the ninja silently. Raiha's eyes followed the water swordsman as he disappears from him. And when Tokiya does, he closed his eyes. Trying to reflect on his memories.
> 
> ****** 
> 
> "Raiha, we found the host of the white color of light. I want you to kill him now." Mori commanded before a kneeling Raiha.   
"Understood." Raiha answered. And he stepped his left foot forward, followed by the right. He stood up without another word, and he walks away.
> 
> ~ Three years ago, I was given orders by our leader, Kouran Mori, to kill that man. And I hunted that guy down, the one whom we address as Lugia, the white light representing the element of sky. ~
> 
> "You are going to kill me?" he asked.   
~ I simply denied it, and told him to run away and hide. Or else, if Mori finds out that he is still alive, it would endanger both of their lives. And he heeded my advice. He ran far far away. And now, he already commands a huge underground movement named the Uruha. That man, in his human name, is called Kurei. ~
> 
> ~ At first, I was wondering why he addressed Lugia as the host of the white light. When I saw the face of this man, he had total innocence of the presence of this power. It is as if this man was not the one we call Lugia. That's perhaps another reason why I spared his life. Because our only target were the seven colors of light. I would never hurt innocent lives…~
> 
> ~ I never did betray Mr. Mori. At least never as of now… because I am not sure if I'll do betray him sooner or later. The reason why I stayed here together with these humans, is because I still have that uncompleted mission with me. That is, to kill the host of the white light. But as long as I haven't seen the proof that he is the one, I will never harm him in any way. ~
> 
> And after all his reflections, he decided to finish it off. Raiha opened his eyes once again to see the real world. He glanced at his weapon as he raises his arm on his chest level. "Raijin, What do you think we should do?" He asked.
> 
> ****** 
> 
> "HELP ME!!! Brother…" Ganko shouted   
Koganei was brought back to his senses after his sister called him so. He recklessly jumped down from the roof and entered the house at full speed. There, he saw Ganko breathing and sweating heavily. It was as if she saw something more fearsome than a ghost. Koganei rushed towards her with a hug. Trying to keep her warm as she recovers from the trance.
> 
> And after a little rub on her back, Ganko felt a little secure as she tries to recompose herself.   
"What happened Ganko?" Koganei asked. Ganko could feel her heartbeat still beating fast as she tries to answer. "A bad dream." She whispered.   
"I see… don't worry. I'll sit beside you again so you'll be warm." Koganei responded as he tries to put his sister to sleep.   
"No it's not that… it's not just a normal dream." Ganko answered who still seems to be really scared.   
"Not a normal dream? What do you mean?"
> 
> "It was Uncle Mokuren… he was trying to rape me in that dream." Ganko answered crying.   
"What?!" Koganei asked in extreme shock.   
"The dream… was real." Ganko announced with her fearful voice. "Uncle Mokuren raped me…" she added.
> 
> Koganei was stunned again after he heard those words. His heartbeat is going fast. His eyes turned dim and he could feel his blood boiling as he hugs his sister even more. And now, shadows of revenge starts to dominate his mind.
> 
> "He raped me… day after day. I tried to ask him to stop, but he wouldn't listen. He continued to do it. Even if I had enough. Even if he knew it was unfair. Even if he knew it was too much."
> 
> Koganei taps his sister even more. Trying to calm her down as his eyes slowly turns back to it's killing state. And after a few minutes of sending his sister to sleep, he walked out of the house glowing with anger. "Ganko... I'm sorry. I wasn't here to protect you when you needed me. But when I'm finished with him, I will leave the Uruha. And I will protect you until I die!!!" He shouted as he draws out his golden blade once again, the Kougan Anki.
> 
> End of Chapter 4    


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	5. Crystal Ice, the Dark Water Saga

We Share the Same Tear

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****

**We Share the Same Tear**   


> ~ Seven-teen years ago, when I was born, father always told me stories about mother giving birth to me together with a snake. However, this snake is not an ordinary snake. It has a whitish blue scale and doesn't possess any tongue. Father told her, that I am a good luck to our family, but mother wouldn't listen. She told father that to be born together with "That" creature… would mean chain deaths.

One day, when I was ten, father breathes his last. After his death, mother entrusted me to a master swordsman named Megure Kyousa. Under his teachings, he told me to value honor more than life. That I must never disgrace Hyoumon Ken no matter what's the cause. Whether it be my friend or my family… those who opposes me must die.

Mother never knew that I could overcome the teachings of Hyoumonken. Because ever since I was young, she wanted me to die. She wanted that because she believed I was the one responsible for father's demise and our bad luck. She believed snakes are that of the reincarnation of the serpent that persuaded Eve to eat the forbidden fruit… and she believed that because I was born with that snake, I am the devil within it.

She decided to enroll me to that dojo. Because inability to overcome it's teachings would spell certain death. With such a young age, no one would be surprised if I die under his teachings. However, I survived this ultimate torture she has thrown me into. I survived being engulfed by the cruel waves of the sea. I survived falling from the moat of swords. I survived being burned by the flames of hell. Now… she should pay the price, of making my life, a miserable living hell.

By the time I completed Hyou Mon Ken, my ultimate goal was to find that lady who made me suffer. But when I returned home, her presence is no where to be found. I knew it. She has fled because of this miracle granted to me by God.

For that mission of finding her, I decided to join a group of underground assassins called the Ura Uruha, as one of the Five Guardian Swords. However, her presence meant nothing to me anymore as I work with them. Whether she'd be alive or dead, I don't care. I've already gone this far… and I will not mislead my own life for that matter of avenging myself. I will continue to live and die with blood. As long as I see a prey, I will continue to kill. But at a time when no one seems to be eligible to be one, I will make myself… my own prey… I am… Tokiya Mikagami ~

Chapter 5 – Crystal Ice, The Dark Water Saga 

Tokiya walks farther and farther away from Raiha. As he began to feel alone in the darkness, a shining light caught his attention. "It was Ensui." He said as he looks at his left fist, which lifted the water sword. "You have been loyal to me, and I have been loyal to you." He whispered as he continues to walk towards a seemingly endless land. Not knowing what possible disaster may he encounter nor seeing the target he was assigned to kill.

"Full moon." He whispered again with the same elevation of voice as he retracts his attention to the bright blue ball hanging on the sky. "Heh… how amusing, isn't it… Kagero?" He exclaimed with a louder voice making it possible to reach the addressee's ear.

From the dark shadow formed from a tall building before Tokiya, and a visage slowly separates itself from it. "Nice move, Tokiya." Greeted the shadow lady with a smile, "I never knew your nerves are keener than before." She added.

Tokiya greeted her in return with an evil grin. Several inches away from her, he pointed his sword directly to Kagero's face. "Move out, or I have no choice but to kill you." Tokiya demanded.

"My, my… a little hot aren't we today? You usually ain't that kind of a swordsman." She answered.   
"What I do, is none of your business." Responded the water swordsman.

And Tokiya never did waste any more time negotiating. He made an offensive stance, and began to thrust his sword towards Kagero. Kagero draws her own weapon in response to Tokiya's Ensui, the Hair animating Shikigami.

Kagero unleashes about a dozen of hardened strands of hairs pointed towards the swordsman. "Die!" she shouted as the pointed hairs rushes towards her opponent. Mikagami stopped his attack for awhile and stabs the ground with the water sword. "Hyou mon Ken, Zettai Reido." With that chant, a large block of eyes protected him from the hair. And then, he continued his attack from behind the wall with another chant. "Mizu no Hebi!" That was the shout Kagero heard from Tokiya. After a split second of silence, the snake of water shatters the ice wall and rushes directly to Kagero.

She tried to move away from the snake, however, the snake is more agile than that of her feet. Directly to her heart, the snake of water pierced through it and breaks through her body and runs out to infinity away from the hyou mon ken master.

"Kagero… I pity you, however, you must know that my power is unmatched by mere fighters like you." Tokiya announced as he stands before the shadow lady lying down on a pool of blood. "I'm in the mood, so I guess I'll spare your life for now." Tokiya said as he continues to walk towards the direction he has pointed himself to. But before he could walk a meter away from Kagero, he heard her voice once again.   
"Tokiya Mikagami, I will not… I will not allow you to kill the fifth color."   
Burning with his short-tempered mind, he grins back to Kagero with his even colder eyes. "So that means you know where that guy is hiding. If you can tell me where he is, I will reward you by aiding your wound. How's that?" Tokiya offered as he walks towards the wounded lady once again.

Holding her open wound on her heart, she faced the water swordsman fearlessly with her own cold eyes. "You think I will tell you where he is? If I tell you his location now, he'd surely be dead. But after a few minutes, you'll be the one who's dead." Responded Kagero.

"Is that so? Then perhaps I have no other choice but to eliminate you, mother." Tokiya replied as he raises his sword once again.   
"How wonderful… to hear that word once again, Tokiya. I never thought you'd call me by that name again." Responded Kagero with her own smile of joy.   
"Silence. For the likes of you, I would need not give you a single respect." Tokiya announced as he stabs Kagero's forehead with his sword passing through the back. Kagero felt the pain, and blood abundantly gushes out from her head. With that single blow, Tokiya turns around and left the scene of carnage, and after a while, a lady was lying there motionless with an even larger pool of blood, which she lays against formed.

****** 

"Where's Mokuren? Where the hell is that man?" Koganei shouted as he kept on slamming several vases and household appliances.   
"I tell you… he hasn't came back home. He'll be back by tomorrow because he is attending an important meeting in the hospital." Mikoto answered.   
"Fine. Then tell me where he is." Koganei responded with the same cold eyes but seemingly a little colder than that of Tokiya.   
"Alright… in the hospital three blocks left of Ishijima no Hana." Replied a panicking Mikoto.

Koganei left without a word as he slams the door. Bearing one target in mind, the death of a man who harassed his sister. He speeds up his movements like that of an assassin. Running towards the designated target.

"Hey, bitch. I guess I've saved your life." Mikoto commented as she calls her husband out.   
"That little devil is really a nuisance. Come with me… we'll put an end to those two once and for all." Mokuren answered as he takes out a sphere with the word wood engraved on it. "Kodama, once again I call upon your power. Lend me your hand this once." Mokuren shouted as he punches it to his body, burying it directly to his heart.

****** 

On the other side of the same country, Tokiya finally stepped on a tall building, looking directly below a quiet town trying to trace down the target. After a few minutes of silence, Tokiya felt a sudden rise of power. He couldn't be mistaken. It was the target's power. He prepared to jump down from the top of the building, and he did. Bearing the will to eliminate the person they call… the fifth color of light.

End of Chapter 5 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	6. Storm Clouds

We Share the Same Tear

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****

**We Share the Same Tear**   


> "Recca? Anything wrong?"   
Recca excretes cold sweat from all over his body. From his eyes, a mix of fear and confusion could be spelled. He rolls up his hand and swipes out the sweat from his forehead. Before a sigh, he said, "I heard a hissing sound. Danger is nearing us."   
Shigeo raises his eyebrows, and wrinkles became evident. "No… you can't fight. Stay on your bed. Once you're invited to another brawl, survival is not a sure thing." he responded as he tries to keep Recca from stepping out of his bed.

Hearing those words, Recca stopped his movements and voluntarily allows himself to be pushed again back to his bed. "You have to rest. If anything happens to you…" Shigeo halted about a second and leans against the door. Then, he continued, "just ignore me. Rest now. I'll be in the kitchen."   
Recca's eyes closes. And he closes the florescent as well. "That feeling. It's very familiar. It's as if I had already encountered that same aura somewhere in the past." He thought.

Chapter 6 – Storm Clouds 

After a few hours of journey, Koganei rampaged to a tall building. Big letters and a logo of cross symbolized it as a hospital. Three blocks from Hana no Ishijima, this was the target.

"Where the fuck is that Mokuren?" Koganei shouted furiously as he continues to ram each door. All answers thrown back to him were a single phrase of "I don't know that man." Or "I haven't heard of that name."

He walked for a few minutes, and side by side, he saw different expressions from the people. Some were frightened, some where astounded, especially the girls. Finally, he reached a room where the doctors' names are filed. "Nagai Mokuren, I want to see that man this instant." Koganei demanded before a shivering officer who browses her record for Mokuren's data. She silenced for a while, repeatedly checking for the database. On the third try, she faces Koganei, "I'm sorry sir. This man isn't employed in this hospital."   
  
Koganei was petrified for a few seconds. His mind turned blank, but his body rejuvenated him. When he realizes that danger awaits his sister, "Son of a bitch!" he shouted and he pushed the doors with full force and exits the room.

****** 

"Heh… so this is where the fifth color of light lives." Tokiya expressed as he stares at the house. Top to bottom, left to right, and every angle. That was no doubt, the house owned by Shigeo.

Recca forcefully opened his eyes after feeling the aura, and he sweats even more. "He's here." He exclaimed as he hurriedly steps down from his bed with all his bandages still on him. Shigeo ran towards him and suggested that he shouldn't be moving like that yet. However, Recca protested that resting wouldn't do him any good. He might as well protect himself from something he fears rather than to let it kill him without putting out a fight.

Impatient, Tokiya shouted again, "get the hell outta there! It's time to finish you off!" With that call, Recca reveals himself to the water swordsman. With his calm patient eyes, he asked, "what is your name? And what is your business here?"

Tokiya hesitated to voice out a word. Instead, he draws Ensui out and thrusts it towards the color. Expecting the attack, Recca manages to evade the first blow from the water swordsman. Tokiya slashed again, and this time, cuts Recca's leg. Another attack was unleashed, and injured Recca's arm.

"So you call yourself a color of light? A color which doesn't even possesses a threat to me?" Tokiya asked, dragging Recca by the hair.   
"What are you saying? I don't even know what you mean…" Recca exclaimed as blood continues to spill down from his open wound.   
Another sword strike wounds Recca. And several more followed it. Every cut worsens the pain. And Recca could do nothing but to endure.

A few minutes later, Recca felt numb as he lies against the ground. Tokiya stands unscathed with a smile of victory, wiping off the blood from Ensui with a napkin. "You are just a mere human destined to die by my hands. You are not the one they call as the fifth color of light. You are not… KIN!"

~ With those words, darkness enveloped my sight. Then, the same red light I saw when I was five shone before me again. But now, I could see the light clearer than the last time. Ji… a word meaning ground.

"So Kin… have you already decided what to do?"   
"Yes… I'll keep the power. And I will use that power... to protect."   
"I see."

No it wasn't a dream. This time, I heard those words with my own ears… not from a dream but from reality. And after that… I felt something really hot. But then, I feel numb… then nothing.

****** 

"Aoi! Look… Kin has awakened."   
"Damnit… tell Hiruko to fetch Mikagami at once. We can't afford to lose that swordsman." Aoi responded with a panicking voice.   
"Understood." Kirito exclaimed in response to Aoi's command. She then left the scene with the mission… to inform the Blood Swordsman about the threat to Mikagami's life. Aoi jammed the table. He felt confused, frightened and angered. "If only… if only Kadotsu is here…" she murmured.

****** 

Halfway on his way back home, Koganei was interrupted by an orange-haired woman before him. "Neon, you never revealed yourself in public before didn't you?" Koganei greeted. "In that case, I believe this is a very important matter."   
Neon bowed. She could have said yes better, but from a single bow, Koganei spelled the mission completely. "The orphanage is under seige? Who's behind this?"   
"I don't have an elaborate description of the group behind the attack. But I do suspect that it was an attack ordered by the shadow."   
"Shadow? You mean Ura Uruha?"   
"Yes."   
"So you need my help in this mission? Can't you assign any other member?" Koganei asked.   
"I'm sorry. I know you're on leave. But we have no other options to choose. Aside from Joker, the only one left eligible enough to handle this mission would be you." Responded Neon with a convincing look.   
"Why don't you assign him instead?" Koganei asked who seems already losing his temper.   
"We could've done that. But Joker has already been assigned in another mission." Replied Neon.

Koganei sighed as he slowly lowers his head. "Neon, please tell Kurei… this will be my last mission for Uruha."   
Neon's eyes grew larger. For once, she never expected to hear such words from a high ranking troop commander. She couldn't spell a word from her mouth. Only fast hard heartbeat symbolizes her shock.   
"I'm sorry, Neon… I am a useless brother… I can't go on anymore. I just can't… because someone needs me more than Uruha. I have to help that someone. Just this time. Just this once. Even… even her smallest wish, I weren't able to grant. Now, I have to do it… I have to grant it to her. Because… she's the only one left for me…"   
Neon sighed and she taps Koganei's shoulder. "I understand. In that case, please allow me to bid you good luck for the last time. Be careful."   
Koganei raises his head and smiled to Neon, "Thank you…"

Then Koganei decided to turn around… and a few minutes later, his shadow completely faded. Neon draws her flute and started playing. She was unaware of her tears crawling out from her eyes. "Maybe you're right… maybe my sisters also needed me." She murmured.

****** 

"You want a real challenge? Why can't you put up a fight?" Kin asked standing before a semi-conscious Tokiya covered with his own blood. Kin lifted Tokiya by the neck, staring to him with an evil grin. On his right hand, he spelled a word "break" and a blue eyed dragon appeared from his back. A sword of fire slowly grows out from his hand, and smiled before the swordsman, "Perhaps it's time to finish this, Mikagami? Time to behead you."

Kin heard a hit, but he saw his sword was about an inch away from the swordsman's neck. Another sword protected Mikagami's life. Kin then suffered a kick to the abdomen. From that attack, he was able to drop Tokiya.

"You're too reckless, Mikagami."   
Tokiya barely opened his eyes. There, he saw a face of an old friend… Raiha. After that, he felt relief in his heart, then he closes his eyes.

Raiha lays Mikagami's body on the ground, then he faces the warrior they called Kin. "Stop it now, Kin. It's over… you won." Kin stayed immobile. Perhaps trying to calm himself down from the fury he has just unleashed. "Tokiya… he doesn't deserve this kind of torment. You know it, Kin. Because you are his best friend."

Friend, from that word, Kin felt something warm inside, and his anger was completely vanquished by this warmth. "My… friend? I have a friend?"   
Raiha bowed in agreement. "Kin… no, people nowadays call you Recca. Tokiya is the only person who considered you as a friend in your childhood days."   
Still confused, Kin tries to remember the time… his childhood days.   
"Tokiya is innocent of his sins. He is not to blame for his actions. Because of the torment he suffered from the time being that both of you were separated by fate, he always looked at the darker side of the world. He was engulfed by his own hatred. Hatred in this world… hatred in everyone… even himself. Kin, no Recca, your friend needs your help. This time, you're the one who can help him. You have to save him from his beliefs, furthermore, from his hatred. You're the only one who can do that."

Hearing those words, Kin was completely stunned. Then maybe after a long silence, he smiled, "I don't really know what happened in the past. I don't even know what I should do. But if he really is my friend, I will help him."

From that, Kin returned to his human body. The body of a youth named Recca. Then he walks near the gray haired swordsman. He first lifted him from the neck, followed by the calf. He smiled again. Now, joy formed from his heart instead of hatred. He stepped out his left foot, followed by the right. And the same pattern repeated, until he reaches his own house.

End of Chapter 6 

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	7. Flame of Friendship

We Share the Same Tear

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****

**We Share the Same Tear**   


> ~ Why do I need a friend? That's what I always want to ask myself. For what importance is it to have a friend? And what is the difference… of having a friend and not having a friend? Is there a difference? If so… I want to know that difference… ~

~ I left him… no, not only him but also them. I left them without a word. Without even bidding them a smile of farewell. But do I really have a best friend? If so, I want to meet him… not tomorrow, not later… but now. ~

"Why do we fight? Why don't I know?"   
"I fight because I have a special someone to protect. I fight because I have my friends."   
"You want to have a friend right?"   
"Yes…"   
"In that case, may I have your permission to be your friend?"   
"Yes… I would love to."

~ Friendship does not need any permission. Friendship can exist freely. But never use this friendship for your own greed. Friendship always starts with a smile… but how friendship really ends… I don't know the answer… ~

Chapter 7 – Flame of Friendship 

Koganei hid himself in the bushes as he examines the assassins surrounding the orphanage. There were several men in black tuxedo. Most of them carry rifles while some others lifted shotguns. "Probably not much of a threat to me." He thought. One longhaired man caught his attention though, not really the man but the sword on his hand. He removed the white cloth covering his golden blade slowly as he continues to stare at the enemy.

"BLOOD! GIMME MORE BLOOD!" The sword shouted. Koganei's eyes bloated and sweat crawls down from his ear to his chin. He swiped his hair out of his left eye but still focused his attention to the sword. He blinked an eye… and silently lifted Kougan Anki for a transformation.

"Go no Kata! Bow of Darkness." Koganei whispered through his mind as he points the golden arrow to the head of the swordsman. He took a deep breath, and focuses the arrow mainly to the center of the head. He let it go after a second, and the arrow rushed towards the head. It was just an inch away from his head, but then, he evaded it and cuts it to half with his sword. Koganei's heart pounded faster… and sweatdrops troubled him even more.

"Everyone, I believe we have a guest. Back there." The swordsman jammed his thumb towards back to the bushes. He knew what's next, and he prepares for evasion. Shortly, hundreds of bullets stormed him. "Damnit. I've been discovered." He thought.

The gunshots stopped for a few seconds, and Koganei was able to buy time preparing for a strike. And after a blink of the eye, Koganei attacked and starts eliminating the gunmen. One by one, the living bodies were turned into dead corpses with his bloody blade.

"Hold your fire." Shouted the leader. And no noise was heard. He turns around to face Koganei, taking down his green hood from his body and throwing it on the ground. "Nice to meet you. I'm one of the Five Guardian Swords, Kai." He greeted confidently lifting his sword and shoving it directly to Koganei's face. "I challenge you to a fight. One on one." He declared as he continues to point the tip of the sword to the golden child.

Koganei bowed and smiled, "how could I be sure that those gunmen there will not interfere?" Kai shrugged his shoulders and raised his eyebrows. "Thought they'd help? But if you want to be sure, we might as well eliminate them first. What do you think?"

Koganei nodded. "There's no need to sacrifice anymore lives. I suggest we'd just have the fight somewhere where these children will not be disturbed."

Kai agreed. And they distanced away from the orphanage but leaving the remaining men guarding the orphanage. "I granted your wish, but now, I would suggest you grant mine." Kai expressed. "If you lose this battle, I'll kill those children there."

Koganei's eyes shrank to an evil glare. "And what if I win?"   
"It's simple. I'll tell you a secret about your father." Answered Kai who starts to make an offensive pose. Koganei wasted no time, and he didn't spell a word again as he charges at the ice swordsman. Koganei swerves his blade to Kai's neck, and Hyoumaen blocked it. Koganei backed away from the swordsman, and he felt something painful from his leg. "Shit. I never knew… I was shot."

****** 

"Mikagami… I'm sorry." Recca whispered as he sits beside Tokiya who barely opened his eyes once again. Tokiya raised his eyes, trying to trace the origination of the voice, and it came from the one whom he tried to kill. "Kin?" He asked.

Recca smiled at him in response. "I'm not Kin. I'm no longer the Kin you're talking about. I am… just your friend." Tokiya's eyes spelled a simple phrase of curiosity of the word called friend. He never dared to ask, because his actions might put him to shame, he just smiled to Recca in return, "Thank you for saving my life. I thought I owed it to you." Recca nodded, and still wears that smile. "You don't have to thank me. I did it because I wanted to. Because you're my friend."

Tokiya, hearing those words, ended up with a sigh over the bed. For what reason, he felt the same comfort as that of Kin, the warmth of knowing that there's someone who cared for him. He couldn't really explain what's the reason behind this feeling. But from what he could point out, it's a feeling he'd always dreamt to have. "How about Raiha? What happened to him?" he asked, trying to change the topic, as well as to lower the emotions tempting to make him break down.

"Raiha has already left a few minutes ago. When he realize that your safety is ensured, he told me that he has to meet someone nearby." Answered Recca.

****** 

"Hyoumaen, Hisame!" Kai shouted. Then, several icicles rained over Koganei. He managed to avoid most of them, but a few injected his body, causing blood to cover them. Koganei dropped his knees but pushed himself back up with Kougan Anki speared on the ground. "Damnit." He murmured.

Kai attacked again, and stretched Hyoumaen to the commander's diaphragm. Koganei barely escaped the attack, but no blood drips out of it. He fell down from his feet, and before his body completely hits the ground, he heard the sword's voice again, "DELICIOUS! MORE BLOOD!"

"Damn that sword. It drained my blood to convert them to its energy."

Kai stood before Koganei who still breathes heavily. He speared his own sword down to the ground, and Koganei felt the tension as he sees Hyoumaen directly before his eyes. "I guess you've reached your limit. Don't you think it's time to finish this?" Kai asked, looking at the soldier with a smile.

Koganei hesitated to speak a word. He pushed himself up and he stands with two legs. Preparing for his counter-attack. Kai wasted no time. He pulled his sword out from the ground and thrusted it. Koganei expected the attack, and he saw that single opening that could turn the tides. "San no Kata! Giant Pincers." He shouted as he uses the scissors to catch the sword.

Kai was stunned after the impact. And his right hand was petrified. Sweatdrops soon followed coldly. He knew what is next, and without his sword, he couldn't escape death. Koganei pulled the sword forcefully to his left while swerving to his right. Kai's arm stretched away from Koganei with his sword, making it impossible to deliver another attack for a few seconds. Koganei transformed his Kougan Anki back to its original state, the fang. And before a second would pass, he hit Kai's abdomen, resulting the fall of his enemy.

"BAM! I won." Koganei smiled. Kai fell down to Koganei's shoulder, and he tries to push Kai back up. Kai slowly opened his eyes. He tried to bring back his thoughts, as well as his body. Raising back up to his original self. "I'm alive?" He asked himself, pushing away from his foe.

"I don't want to kill anyone anymore." He whispered. Looking down, still bleeding from his mouth. Kai stopped for awhile. Not really knowing what he should do. Only thankful for a chance to live another life. "Koganei, I'm really not good in this kind of situation. But for this once, I would like to extend my thanks to you." He said, lowering Hyoumaen, symbolizing the end of battle.

Hearing those words, Koganei sweatdrops again. But this time, it's not from his fear but from a feeling he couldn't really explain. He smiled, feeling the warmth of that same unexplainable happiness. It's the first time in his life, to hear a word of thanks from an enemy. He completely forgot the pain from his wounds after those words... and complete happiness engulfed his mind and body.

Kai felt the same way as him, and he smiled before an enemy as well. But perhaps after the battle, he would just consider him as a former enemy. Kai stretched his palm, offering a shake to Koganei. Koganei, still wearing the smile, accepted the offering of friendship. "I'm sorry for what happened." Whispered Kai. Koganei bowed, accepting the sorry and expressing both apology and thanks in return.

But least do these warriors know, confusion is already wrecking havoc in the orphanage. The gunmen scattered from their positions, pointing their guns to a single target. Before their eyes, they saw a child of not more than 12 in age glowing with frightening aura. And there was an explosion, wiping out half of the troops. From that sound, Koganei and Kai shoved their attention back to the orphanage. They saw a blinding white light beaming towards the sky. They stared at each other, thinking of one common goal… to restrain that force… and when they finally reached their destination, they felt the tension even more. Before them was a blue haired child in plain with shirt and pants. His eyes are glowing with cold blue color. Neither fear nor anger can be seen in his face.

The boy stepped forward, and the warriors prepared for their defense.   


End of Chapter 7 

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	8. Mission

We Share the Same Tear

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****

**We Share the Same Tear**   


> "Diiieee!!!" Kai shouted as he rushes towards his victim. Midway, he halted and switched his attention back to Koganei, who seemed haven't been moving at all. "Hey! You aren't just going to stand there and do nothing are ya?" He asked, lowering Hyoumaen down as he walks back to whence he came. Koganei remained silent and motionless. His face was blank. However, a faint voice brought his attention back to the battleground.

"Lugia?" He asked himself, but with the radius far enough to be heard by Kai.   
"Hey! You talking to me?" Kai responded with an accent.

Koganei nodded. And pointed his finger to the child.   
"I want to see Lugia." The boy exclaimed.

Chapter 8 – Mission 

"I want to see Lugia." The boy repeated. And this time, his voice echoed to Kai's ears as well. And it gave him enough reason to put his weapon down. He walks without hostility towards the child and said, "I dunno who's Lugia. Who are you anyway?"

"I am Rasen." Whispered the boy, still wearing the emptiness on his face.   
"Hey c'mon. if you're looking for that guy/gal/thing/animal, you ain't going to find him/her/it anywhere near. Why don't you run along now, kid. This ain't no place for children like you. Right Kog…"

Kai stopped. And he wasn't able to call the name this time. For that reason, his fear over a greater force behind him made him lose his voice temporarily as his fear rapidly taking over the innocence of his heart. "Rasen, I'm here." Pronounced the shadow. Koganei silenced, although he sees the man overflowing with power behind Kai slowly approaching him, he goes off with the usual calm approach… that is… a meaningless smile. "Why have you called?" added the mysterious man.

Koganei couldn't be mistaken. It was Kurei himself. The same Kurei he had worked for. Although his wing on his back and a few changes in his outfit would make a difference, his mask would always make him the only Kurei Koganei knew. Knowing this, Koganei rushed towards the man in red robe and silver mask. "Kurei-sama." He shouted.

"You shouldn't be walking alone like this or you might get killed."

"You don't have to worry about me, Koganei." Kurei responded, taking off his mask and revealing his face. "As long as I am Lugia." He continued with a smile.

Lugia. Koganei also knew he heard that word from a long past. Although he really couldn't remember it clearly, he is sure that someone always told him about Lugia. Not only Lugia though, but people like Kin, Kadotsu and more. "Rasen? How are you related with Master Kurei?" Koganei asked with confidence.

Rasen smiled, and he took a deep breath to answer without hesitation, "I am his… ancestor."   
"Ancestor?"   
"You probably forgot all of them already since you decided to have your memory orb sealed in the Mausoleum of Lights along with your ancestor." Rasen explained, "But since Lugia's powers are still bounded to be released, his memory orb is still under my protection. That's the reason why I am here right now… to make him decide whether he wants to keep the orb or not." He added.

"Now Lugia," called the ancestor, replacing his attention to Koganei with Kurei. "It's time for you to decide. Are you going to seal off its power? Or are you taking it with you?"

Kurei silenced for a moment, taking some time to think of the proper answer he will say. If he denies it, there wouldn't be any changes at all. And he would be able to continue living normally as what he is doing right now. But if he accepts the power, he'll gain power in multiples of his current abilities. Which will make their battle with Kouran Mori easier.

"I want the power." He whispered. Bowing down his head and closing his eyes… showing full respect.   
"I see." Replied the ancestor with a deep unusual smile.

Then, a silver orb came out from Rasen's palm. Engraved on it, was the word "Ten", meaning sky. And then, various colors shone before Kurei as he takes the powerful orb from the child he called Rasen.

"That… that light… I knew it. I've seen it before!" Koganei shouted in amazement. Rasen faced him after the incident, breathing heavily after unleashing a throng of spiritual energy for the transfer. "Koganei… I mean Geno, you need to find your orb before the Mausoleum is destroyed."

"Destroyed? Who could possibly destroy it?" Koganei asked, bounded with curiosity himself.   
"The Shishitens." Rasen replied. "Since they have already gathered their own globes, they no longer need the Mausoleum."

"You mean the Mausoleum of Lights? Why is that?"   
"Because its existence will only be a burden to them."

"A burden? Why's that?"   
"Can't you see? You are the only one whose orb is still sealed within the Mausoleum. It's an orb that'll grant you tremendous powers. Since they have already obtained their globes, they wouldn't allow you to get yours because you are sure to side with Lugia and Kin."

"Who's Kin?" Koganei asked.   
"If that happens, they are no longer sure of world domination. Lugia and Kin are the leaders of the Hokage Ninja Clan, the only tribe that can match the power of their Tendou Jigoku. That's why they have to destroy the Mausoleum along with your orb in order to keep it from ever happening."   
"Who's Kin?" Koganei repeated.   
"You'll know him once you reach the Mausoleum. He'll be the one to guide you." Rasen revealed, ending his explanation as well.

Koganei scratched his head, still confused about Rasen's explanations regarding the orb. But one thing he is sure to understand. That is… he needs to journey to the Mausoleum of Lights In order to retrieve his orb back. But first, he still has something of utmost important still left undone. That is… to return home for his sister's aid…

****** 

"Aoi! Aoi!" Kirito shouted in panic. "They're…" Kirito paused, and was overwhelmed by the shock as she stares at her friend's eyes. "Aoi? Are you alright?" she continued, changing the topic.

Aoi faces her with a different approach. A former calm, honorary face turned out to be a very fearful representation of evilness. "They got Rasen with them. And Kai was even persuaded by that pathetic Golden Child." She exclaimed with pure anger. "Send our last remaining Guardian Swords to keep them from reaching the Mausoleum. I'll inform Hiruko about this." Aoi commanded   
"But… but…"   
"Silence! You will hear nothing but my orders. Go! And send them there." Aoi shouted in anger.

As Kirito's existence completely vanished from the scene, Aoi jammed the table once again, and this time, she ensured it that once she hits it, it breaks. And it did. Aoi clutched her forehead sweating heavily. "I never thought… Rasen can still possess a body. No wonder he can get out of the mausoleum." She whispered, stomping of what was left of the table. "If only… if only Kadotsu is still alive…" she added with tears.   


End of Chapter 8 

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	9. Vengeance and Tears

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****

**We Share the Same Tear**

"I heard screams… voices of misery echoes before my very ears. What am I going to do?"   
"There's only one way to ease their pain… that is… to kill." 

"I don't want to kill anyone."   
"but there is no other choice. If I wouldn't kill them, they would kill me …" 

~ I only wanted to become… a human…. Just a human like them… ~ 

Chapter 9 – Vengeance and Tears 

Kirito barged into a room of rotting bodies. Some are stabbed in the heart with direct accuracy while some are pierced with spears on their head. "Megure!" exclaimed Kirito numbly. From the darkness, a man covered in dust and blood appeared, lifting a pair of madougu with him, a sharp edged Hyoumaen and a water sword Ensui. 

"You want me to do the job for you?" Asked the evil assassin. Kirito bowed, indicating affirmation with a wry smile. "Very well. Just tell me when am I going to make my move." 

Megure Kyousa was the leader of the Guardian Swords. However, his name was completely kept secret under the shadows of darkness. With his ability to summon a barrage of liquid creatures, no one could possibly survive his wrath. However… 

***** 

"Raiha… the nerve of you to raise your sword before me."   
Raiha's eyes glared with frightening aura. Although peaceful, it could probably burn a hole in anyone he stares. "I guess the only way to repay for your sin is to kill you, Raiha." 

Raiha elevated his right hand, bringing out a large bug-like madougu from his pocket still wearing the evil stare. "Don't you think you should've gone to the orphanage to keep Lugia from reaching the mausoleum instead of fighting me, Hiruko?" asked Raiha with an evil grin. 

"Shut up, I only care about destroying the man who betrayed my best friend…" shouted Hiruko, drawing out his short sword and lunging at Raiha. Raiha evaded some attacks, while some others are blocked by his samurai. "I am going to kill you!" shouted Hiruko, stabbing his fists. "Ketsushu!!!" He announced as blood stains his bandages. Blood sword lengthens from his palm, and he swipes it to Raiha, who still blocked it with his samurai. 

"I did not betray Aoi. I am only trying to leave peacefully with the people in this world… because I want to become an ordinary human like them." Raiha explained. "I do not want to harm anyone… as long as they are not part of my duty, I will not. However, I want you to know that I am now on a journey to kill Lugia… under Mori-sama's command." 

Hiruko shrugs, and still delivered another thrust which was again blocked by Raiha. "I don't mind. The only thing I care now is to kill you. I want to kill you…" he shouted. 

Raiha silenced… shortly, the bug-like creature started to move. It's tail grew larger and pierced Raiha's chest. "Master Raiha… I have heard enough. I will have to exterminate this man." Raijin complained. And then, with Raiha unaware of Raijin's possession, raises his arm and unleashed a thousand bolts of lightning towards Hiruko. Dazed, Hiruko was strucked with the attack, and soon, he feels numb, then nothing… 

***** 

"Jisho?" Hisui asked. Jisho raised from bed, stretching his arm and folding it on Hisui's shoulder. "The war will soon begin…" he whispered. "I don't know what is going to happen to our child. But for sure, she is going to die." 

Hisui nodded, although sad, she tries to cheer herself up with a smile. "Maybe a prince would come and save her." She joked. However, Jisho wouldn't care to smile. But rather, he clenches his fist tightly and throws a punch on the wall. "Son of a bitch. I never knew we'd end up like this. If I knew it from the start, then my friends… my daughter…" Jisho halted… and he wasn't able to speak a word again. 

A little bit later, Kirito finally appeared, behind her was a man overflowing with an almost invincible aura. "Jisho, Hisui… its time to go…" Kirito said silently. Hearing Kirito's voice, Jisho stood up and faces her daughter sleeping in the cradle. "Kirin… Me and your mother will be back… and on that day… I want to see you alive… alive and strong." He whispered, lifting the girl with his bare hands and kissing her by the forehead. "I love you." He continued. 

Hisui cried, though tears wouldn't voluntarily fall, she could feel the wetness from her eyes. "I don't want to see our daughter dead…" she nagged, hugging Jisho tightly. Jisho responded with a complete sigh… hoping only that their wish would someday be granted… and they would still be able to see their daughter again… 

***** 

Hanabishi residence…   
"uh… Recca? You're acting a little strangely tonight. Anything wrong?" Shigeo asked before a man burning with red aura. "A battle awaits me in the Mausoleum…" murmured Recca, who slowly transform himself to a crimson ogre. "I will be back… that is… if I can make it back. But if not, you would probably know where I ended to." He added. 

Confused, Shigeo could do nothing but to bow over the custody of the red monster. He wouldn't want to dare speak a word. And he generously waved the monster goodbye. 

~ I'm sorry, father... but I am no longer Recca... I'm no longer the Recca Hanabishi you once took care of... I'm already a demon... a demon named Kin. ~   


***** 

Koganei dashed as fast as he can to his house. Still hoping that he would see her fine and unharmed. A few minutes later, the house slowly reveals itself and Koganei runs even faster. However, just as he was about to clutch the knob, a big explosion blasted itself inside. Koganei was thrown several meters away from the impact and the house ignites in flames. Not knowing of what to do, Koganei dropped on his knees, completely shocked after the incident. Soon, tears began to fall… as the moonlight shines itself with ghastly light, his eyes turned dark… and from there, he murmured the name… "Ganko…"   
  
  


End of Chapter 9 


	10. The Commencing

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****

**We Share the Same Tear**

~ Why do you live? ~   
~ Because there is someone who needs me. ~   
~ What if that someone was not there to need you? ~   
~ Then living in this world would be meaningless… ~ 

The only one I love was taken away… the only one who needs me is no longer here… Is this the manifestation of hell? Or perhaps a hallucination of the misery worse than hell? 

Chapter 10 – The Commencing 

Koganei shrugged… and soon, tears dried out. The area was still blazing with the sounds of burning wood and falling posts. "How worthless I could be…" Koganei murmured, clenching his fist and bashing it against the ground where he knelt. "If I can't protect the only person I love, what more can I do to protect others?" 

"I can't go on… I just can't…" 

Koganei pushed back… and sat before a burnt house. His eyes went darker, and it slowly closes afterwards. "I'm already tired… tired of seeing people get hurt… tired of seeing anyone die…" he thought. 

The night went deeper, and Koganei stayed frozen beneath the woods surrounding the house. Not a single breeze moved him away, and his mouth completely shuts. Then… there was silence. 

***** 

Kurei stepped back to his royal seat under the headquarters. He pressed his forehead against his palm, trying to think back to what Rasen has said… 

"The mausoleum of lights," he whispered. As he was just about to continue, a knock against the door of the room was made. "Master Kurei…" the visitor called. Kurei then follows a command, allowing the visitor to enter. It was Neon, bearing a light yet worried smile. 

"Where have you been Master Kurei? We were worried about you." She explained, bowing before a man with utmost respect. Kurei nodded and said, "I just followed the commander." 

Neon crinkled, and waves her hair back, "Speaking of the commander sir, he told me that he would no longer work for the Uruha." Kurei was frozen for a moment. And then, he smiled and bowed, "He once told me about it too… sometime long ago…" 

***** 

When he first signed up for this underground movement, he and I had a deal. The deal was… he would work for me as much as I want him to. However, if time comes when he realizes that there is something more important for him than this job here, he would resign his position and seek that important something. 

I am a bit confused at first… considering the fact that I was clueless about "THAT" something until one day, Koganei invited me to his house. I saw that yellow haired girl sleeping with a stuffed wolf. Koganei told me that he loves that person very much… and he reveals that that girl is his only family left. 

I wondered… how come he doesn't have any idea about the whereabouts of his living father? I didn't care to ask him that question because I believe that he being clueless of his father's existence would be better rather than to have him search for that man. 

To tell you the truth, Neon, his father was a blacksmith five hundred years ago. The name of that blacksmith is Kaima. Apparently, it would be impossible for a person to live for five hundred years. But because of the madougu called Tendou Jigoku, he was able to withstand death, and he continues to live even up to this very day. 

Koganei on the other hand, was born thirteen years ago. He was a product of a madougu and human, thanks to Tendou Jigoku. Even I do not have a clue how he was able to live normally and still had a sister. But what I presume… is that that sister of his is not his biological sister. Kaima, knowing that Koganei had the power of a color, possibly had some other person adopt him. 

If he hadn't done that, then Koganei could kill him with his aura… so in order to keep it from ever happening, he may have sent Koganei to Ganko's parents. On the other hand, after he left his son under the custody of the couple, he decided that he should find himself a host. That host was none other than the leader of Kai, Kouran Mori. 

Kaima was responsible for the reawakening of the seven colors… in order to protect him from Koganei. The first four colors sided with him. However, on the mission to find the fifth color, one of them died. And from there, Kaima realizes that one of the remaining colors has already awakened…. So in order to counter that power, the next command was to find those unawakened colors and kill them so that he could be sure of his safety and ambition. From there, he organized the Five Guardian Swords… Raiha, Kai, Tokiya, Jisho and Hisui, leaded by the Grand Guardian named Megure. 

When I discovered that one of them, Raiha, is trying to trace me down along with the other colors, I secretly created this organization in order to rival the Ura Uruha. With the help of you and the rest, we were able to restrain these guardians and yet, defeat two of them. 

The two guardians we defeated however, were the weaker soldiers of the team. Megure and Raiha, the two strongest swordsmen, are capable of matching the powers of the colors. Without Koganei's help, I believe the war would be impossible for us to win. 

Three days from now, I will journey to the mausoleum and grab the maximum power of this body. Whether or not Koganei would join us in this battle, wouldn't be within the range of my power as a leader anymore. Let's just hope that he would return and assist us in defeating the Ura Uruha. 

***** 

Neon bowed and carries a warm smile. "We'll be alright… I'm sure he'll help us." She declared. "I know it..." 

Kurei smiled in return, happy to see someone comfort him in times of sorrow. "Thank you." He answered. He knew it very well… that Neon was the only one who helped him cope up with all his sins and sorrow. Neon was always there for him… and her loyalty would never change. 

~ I always wanted it to be this way… I wish… I wish that this day would never end… ~ 

There was a short silence, and a gunfire followed after. Kurei and Neon swings their heads to the place where the bullet was fired. A few more bullets were heard falling to the ground. But after a few seconds, silence covered the atmosphere. Neon brings out her flute while Kurei brings out his own flame. They waited for the intruder to barge into the room from the front door. But they didn't expect the assassin to come from somewhere else. 

The window behind them crashed, and the intruder attacks. "Lugia… you're mine." He shouted.   


End of Chapter 10 


	11. Care

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

**We Share the Same Tear**

…However, I want you to know that I am now on a journey to kill Lugia… under Mori-sama's command…. 

Chapter 11 – Care 

Neon ran to Kurei's aid. Blocking the samurai sword with his flute. Kurei in response waves his palm and unleashes a ball of fire strong enough to devastate half of the wall. Then, smoke engulfs everything as a plain dark shadow reveals itself from within the cloud of dust.   
"Forgive me, Kurei." He said.   
Kurei smiled in return, "don't you think there is a better way to end this up?"   
Raiha nodded, and raises his sword before the red scarlet. "These are the orders given to me. I'm sorry."   
Without another word, Raiha commences his attack, and Neon made a defensive pose. 

***** Back into the forest where Koganei stayed, something began to move behind the bushes. Then, a great aura flashes behind him. "Koganei…" the stranger called. 

Koganei remained petrified. He didn't care to see who was the stranger, nor did he care about the powerful aura the person possesses. 

"Sitting there won't do you good." Echoed the voice.   
"Please leave me alone… I'm already… tired." Koganei responded. 

The man lost his patience and reveals himself from the woods. "If you would just listen to me… you'll understand why…" he said, unclenching the metal sword from his arm. "I promised you to tell you about your father's history right? Perhaps this is the time…" 

***** Neon staggered upon the ground. Raiha remains standing before a lady bathed with blood. "Anyone who opposes the Ura Uruha must be vanquished." Raiha announced, raising his sword before Kurei. "And that goes for you too…" 

Kurei remained expressionless with the emptiness of his heart. He swings his arm and sets out a wing of flames. "It has been a pleasure for me to use my powers against someone like you." Kurei explained. Raiha smiled, "then you want to think of this duel as a game?" he asked. Kurei nodded, "I dunno. But what I know is… this is just a friendly feud." Responded the masked man. 

Raiha smiled again, "Then let's just make this fight something worth remembering…" he suggested. Kurei smiled, and storms thousands of Flaming Feathers against Raiha. The ninja quickly dodges the attack, and swings his samurai against Kurei. Kurei responded with a genjutsu wakemi and scratches Raiha from the back. "Well done." Raiha commented. And Kurei responded with a friendly smile. 

***** "After everything, your father married a woman named Shiro. However, after she gave birth to you, Shiro felt ill. Soon, she dies, leaving both you and Kaima behind. That's all I can tell you. One day, when you meet your mother in the mausoleum, you'll learn more. But for now, there is something more important that you need to know…" 

"They are not taken away from you. You are the one who pulled yourself away from them." Kai explained. "The reason why we live is because we are someone in this world who are needed. You might never know… but you are the someone your friends need. Time will come when you will realize that you need them… and they need you. Life is such a complicated thing to explain. It is filled with misery and sorrow. And Joy and satisfaction as well…" 

~ Koganei… it's not over yet… as long as you have your friends… as long as you're alive… ~ 

"Your friends need you… you have to help them…" 

End of Chapter 11   



	12. Difference

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

We Share the Same Tear

~ As long as I have my friends… as long as I am alive… ~

~ I need them… they need me… ~

~… Because we're friends… ~

Chapter 12 – Difference

Koganei stood up. He faced Kai and bowed, "Thank you… my friend." Kai smiled, and removes Hyoumaen from his arm. "I won't be needing this anymore. You might as well take it with you. You'll need it." He suggested, handing the Ice Sword to Koganei. Koganei nodded, "Thanks but no thanks. You keep Hyoumaen. Even if you wouldn't need it anymore, Hyoumaen needs you. You know that don't you." 

"Well… I know for sure that he has served me well. Very well… and I guess you're right. I'll keep it as you say so. Maybe someday, I would need it again."

Kai smiled, "Be going. Let's meet each other again someday."

Koganei smiled in return, waving his hand as Kai distance from him. 

"Oh dear… why did you let Kai leave you alone?"

Koganei turned back. That voice was familiar. It was from the person he's trying to hunt down, Mokuren.

"Isn't it stupidity? You even rejected Hyoumaen." Mokuren grinned, slowly raising up his arms. "You caused me too much trouble. You and your sister… Both of you must go to HELL!"

Mokuren attacks with a trunk of tree from his body. Koganei easily dodges it and jumps to a safe distance. "Don't be so sure about yourself Mokuren. I can destroy you." Mokuren sneered, "How frightening. You think I'm that easy to fool? Or do you think I'm too stupid to fight you alone?"

"Greetings commander. Mikoto, assistant commander, reporting on duty."

Koganei backed away. His eyes stared blankly at Mikoto. Sweatdrops slowly crawls to his chin, and he wasn't able to utter a word. "I know that Mokuren can't beat you alone. But with both of us, I guess it wouldn't be a problem would it?" Smiled Mikoto, then pushing her hand upon the ground, "come out, Shirohige!"

An android raised itself over the ground before Mikoto, and Mikoto excitedly jumped into the puppet madougu. "This is how it started Koganei… and this is how I'll end it…"

******

"Stop… I surrender." Mikoto begged before a gloomy face of an assassin. "Its useless fighting you. Come with me… I'll take you back to Master Kurei." Answered the assassin.

******

"You were the one who destroyed Mikoto. And on that same day, I faced the greatest embarrassment because you replaced me as the commander. I felt guilt. I felt envy… I felt unfairness!!!" Mikoto shouted, lunging towards Koganei with her Shirohige.

Koganei evades the attack and transforms his Kougan Anki to its second form. "Ni no Kata, Dragon."

He wraps the chainsickle around Shirohige and held it tight, restraining any movement from the puppet. "Stop it Mikoto please… get a hold of yourself. It's already history. Forget about it." Koganei said, forcefully trying to maintain his momentum.

"SHUT UP!!!" Mikoto shouted as she triggers Shirohige's maneuvering wheel. Koganei tries to hold it tight, and he clutches the weapon even more. "Mikoto… there are better ways than to end things off with violence. Please… listen to me."

Koganei tried to utter another word, but he felt something stab his left shoulder. He felt pain… and his hold on the Kougan Anki wears weak. Shirohige pulled away from the constraint and distances from Koganei a little. "Not ending things off with violence? Are you joking?" Mokuren smiled, "then what are you trying to do to me? You're trying to kill me. To end your revenge. Isn't that violence?"

Koganei removes the root from his shoulders and held himself back.

Mokuren growled in laughter, "You are not different from Mikoto. Both of you thirst for revenge. The only thing different this time is that you are about to die, while Mikoto will survive." 

"Now Koganei Kaoru, commander of the Uruha Elite Group. Feel the power of Kodama!"

The ground shook, and Mokuren slowly transforms himself into a Plant Dragon. "This is the ultimate power of Kodama, a manifestation of unequalled power!" Shouted Mokuren. Koganei stood motionless as he stares at the magnificence of the madougu's power. "Blood!!! Murder!!! Kill!!!" Shouted Mokuren as he hastily attacks Koganei. He stretched his arm before Koganei and Koganei swerved right followed by three successive arrow shot to Mokuren's Chest. 

"Ouch… it pains me a lot." Laughed Mokuren as he removes the golden arrow. "I feel no pain! Because I'm the ultimate battle machine." Shouted Mokuren as he prepares another strike. 

Koganei dodges the second attack. "Don't forget about me commander." Yelled Mikoto. Shirohige slams Koganei into the ground, and Koganei coughs abundant blood. Shirohige pulled Koganei by the hair and stares to him, "This time… I'll defeat you." Mikoto uttered and slams Koganei's face back into the ground.

Mokuren stretches his hand and grabbed Koganei by the neck, raising him from laying on the ground to a standing position. "Now tell me Mr. Commander Sir, who's killing who?" asked Mokuren. Koganei bleeds from the mouth, but looked back at Mokuren with an evil face. 

"Oh! How nice. I thought at this point you might be begging for mercy. But with that looks, perhaps your begging for more." Responed Mokuren. "Any last words, Koganei?"

Koganei smiles and gives Mokuren a more evil look. "Do you truly believe that I've reached my limitation?" He asked followed by cutting Mokuren's arm. Mokuren growled in pain as blood gushes out from the open wound. "Don't be so sure of yourself as though you're the strongest. You feel pain. Because you're human."

Mikoto was petrified as she sees the loose hand dropping to the ground. 

"Mikoto… take care of your husband. I have to go now…" Koganei announced as he turns his back on Mikoto. "There is still some place I have to go. Fighting is useless now…"

He left. And Mikoto's eyes followed him until he faded in the shadows of the forest. "I'll build a world without hatred. And on that day… whenever that is… everyone will be happy."

Koganei strolled on the woods. Midway, he was interrupted with a familiar person. "You spared them."

"I know…"

"You're really something buddy. After all they did to your sister and you…"

"I know… but I told myself that I won't kill anyone anymore. It's over."

"Hmph… then… would you permit me to kill them instead?"

"I don't really care. Living or dead, it wouldn't make much change anyway."

Koganei started walking away. And the stranger walked on the opposite side. 

"Teishaku Kaiten , it's been a while since I've used your power… now, I'll use it again." 

~ Let's have some fun shall we? ~

~ Joker, the Trump Card of the Uruha… carrying on the mission. ~

End of Chapter 12


End file.
